Splero's Crossover Adventures - Rebellion War Emergency
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Imagine if Splero and his accomplices were being drafted in the emergency war ensued in Saudi Arabia? They were being called to the front lines for the second time. With notable characters and vehicles from Metal Slug Defense, witness the war story of the main characters' and crossover characters' experiences during the Saudi Arabian Rebellion War Emergency!
1. Military Drafting Part 1

_**This is my first story associated with the Metal Slug fanfiction. Since i'm a fan of Metal Slug Defense, i decided that i will make this new story instead of seeking on the previous Metal Slug fanfic stories. Despite that this chapter is so short, Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Military Drafting Part 1

Splero and Kira were just finished in modifying their Desert Ayit Alero-3 Jet Fighter Bombers with more new Shrapnel Ball-Shaped Rockets. They also finished in preparing their duffel bags for their military transfer. As they continued, Mark finally arrived to inform them...

"Guys, you done yet? We're damn ready to go!" - Mark said -

"We're done in here, Mark. Tell the Israeli National Chieftains that we're ready for the transfer!" - Splero replied -

Mark then left them to do his chore. Splero then asked Kira...

"Kira, is everything's ready to be carried to our destination?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. Our old guns, parachutes and supplies were all damn ready." - Kira replied -

"Ok, let's go to the war fronts now!" - Splero said as he commandeers his own jet -

Kira also commandeered her own jet. With everything's in order, Splero and his accomplices finally left from the deserts of Israel on route to their only destination...Saudi Arabia. When they arrived in Saudi Arabia 3 hours later, they were all greeted by Arabian and American military personnel...

"Shalom and welcome to Saudi Arabian, everyone!" - The Arabian President greeted -

"Nice to meet you, Mr. President. I'm Splero Telekef, Former Pilot Hero Of Israeli. I also brought my friends so we could the military strength to end this war." - Splero replied with a introduction -

"Good thing that you guys could respond to our emergency in our nation. Please follow me so that you and your friends will be greeted by the other elite soldiers and to be briefed for your first emergency mission of this war today." - The Arabian President replied as he guides Splero and his friends to the hangars -

Splero and his friends followed the Arabian President into the Arabian hangars for their first mission briefing.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to witness the character's new expectations in the new war crisis.**_


	2. Military Drafting Part 2

_**This is my 2nd chapter of this story. Despite the long delays due to the raging Marksmanship War and the bad weather, i can still update the whole story with this new chapter. I also make some research to keep the demands updated for further story references. Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Military Drafting Part 2

Width hours, Splero and his accomplices prepared their jets and firepower to aid the Arabians for the said Rebellion War Emergency. They were being helped by Walter Ryan - a male Australian war veteran and Tyra Elson - a female American war veteran...

"So Splero, you and your accomplices were ready for this emergency?" - Walter asked -

"Yeah! Even though we still have some inexperienced history, we were damn ready for this emergency, Walter. We're the inexperienced war heroes that proclaimed the Israeli independence and expanded the small Israeli country in the First Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War." - Splero replied -

"First Israeli Guerrilla Revolutionary War, eh? I never heard of that before in my wartime experience." - Tyra said -

"Actually, it's a long and bloody emergency that lasted for 5 years from 1980 to 1985. Since the war is heavily associated with guerrilla warfare, we Israelis use only old or inferior weapons and vehicles used by guerrillas throughout the world." - Splero replied -

"Really? Now that's a whack to all of us, Splero!" - Walter said -

"It's true, Walter! We use only old and inferior rifles that dated in 1905, old howitzers of 1905 or 1906, jet fighter bombers from wood and metal scraps and whatever we can improvise some junk to weapons for the long and bloody emergency that resulted to a Israeli Pyrrhic Victory!" - Splero replied -

"Well, despite of that...We were impressed by your nation's courage, ingenuity and nationalism." - Tyra praised -

"Thanks, Tyra. That means a lot to us." - Splero said -

Tyra snickered along as she prepared her own papers for her other military commanders and accomplices.

Meanwhile, Mark and Parez were modifying their own Israeli-made Desert Ayit Alero-3 M.D. 150 Jet Fighter Bombers in the Arabian-made hangars. They were troubled...

"Man, i can't believe that our jet fighter bombers were actually inferior by means of speed, climb rate and weaponry. We can only fly in sonic speeds and use rockets against other hostile air or ground targets only with limited accuracy. The armor was just made with double layers wood and metal scraps." - Parez said, scratching his head with his partially oiled hand -

"Hey, Parez. You're scratching your head with your oil-slicked hand!" - Mark hollered -

Parez noticed that he smeared machine oil on his head and he screamed...

"What the flak?!" - Parez exclaimed -

Mark was now laughing out loud. Parez wiped his oil-slicked head with his own cleaning rag...

"Man, i didn't know if this machine oil is permanent or not." - Parez groaned as he continued on wiping with his own cleaning rag -

"Don't worry, Parez. That machine oil will wear off sooner or later." - Mark reassured -

Parez sighed and he went to his work. Later, both of them were being checked by Splero...

"Hey, guys. Having trouble in those jets?" - Splero asked -

"Uhh...Yes, Splero. These jet fighter bombers were quite inferior for the said emergency today." - Mark replied -

"Our jet fighter bombers lacked speed, climb rate and weaponry." - Parez added -

"Inferior, eh? Don't worry about that, guys. Our piloting experiences will compensate those problems associated by those common factors." - Splero reassured -

"Ok, then." - Mark said -

"Despite that these jet fighter bombers were quite inferior, we have large numbers of Desert Ayits on the other landing strips here in Saudi Arabia and from Israel too. More numbers will give us an edge in this said emergency, guys." - Splero added -

Mark and Parez nodded on his words and they continued on their complex work. Then a call for Splero was heard...

"Commander Splero Telekef, The Arabian President is calling for your presence!"

Splero then left the hangar with haste.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 2. Splero and his accomplices were preparing their firepower and vehicles for the said emergency. They also strikes the relationships of Walter Ryan and Tyra Elson during the military drafting. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to witness Splero Telekef's mission briefing!**_


	3. The War Emergency Briefing

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the whole story. After being injured from the last stages of the Marksmanship War, i decided to update this story with a new one. Please enjoy the new chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: You guys might find this chapter confusing because some characters had the same names from one of my OCs though.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - The War Emergency Briefing

While Splero was being briefed by the Arabian President, the others waited for him. Tyra was eating a package of bubble gum that she carried from Israel. She offered her refreshments to her friends...

"Is anyone want a piece of bubble gum?" - Tyra offered -

"Ahh! My favorite specialty. Thanks, Tyra." - Walter replied, taking a piece of bubble gum from her package -

Walter put his candy on his mouth and he chewed it repeatedly before he blows it into a bubble. The other Tyra was tying her new bandana given by Splero. Tyra helped her in tying it...

"You looked that you're in difficulty. Let me help you." - Tyra said -

Tyra helped her in tying her new bandana on her head...

"There you go! Your bandana was now tied up." - Tyra said -

"Thanks, Kayla. Can i call you Kayla? Because we're having the same names." - the other Tyra suggested, saying her second name from her identification badge -

"Sure, Tyra. You can call me that. I don't want to get people confused by our same names." - Kayla replied -

Kayla then tied her own bandana to her head. Parez and Mark finally returned from their duties in servicing their own Desert Ayit Alero-450 Guerrilla Jet Fighter Bombers but their hands and clothes were slicked with aviation fuel and bunker oil...

"Man, good thing we're done in there." - Mark said -

"You could say that again. I mean we just finally tuned up our own guns for the Rebellion War Emergency ensued here in Saudi Arabia." - Parez added -

Kira then arrived to have a chat with them...

"Hey, guys. Getting ready for the war emergency?" - Kira asked, grinning -

"Hell Yeah! We have enough equipment to be used today!" - Walter replied, smiling -

"Our arms were now refurnished to be used." - Tyra added -

Kira smiled on their replies. Splero then finally arrived...

"Hey, guys. I have news." - Splero said -

Everyone gathered up and they listened in to Splero's words...

"The Arabian President said that the Israeli National Revolutionary Air Force 26th Squadron, that's us, will be stationed in this air field right near Jeddah to provide offensive and defensive tasks there. There, we will be meeting Abul Abbas, the Arabian revolutionary leader of Jeddah. He will be providing some support by sending Arabian reinforcements on utility trucks. According to Arabian intel, the insurgents were quite tough since they had more armor and it's soldiers were armed with swords and guns. These insurgents were also on camelback. Our objectives is to eliminate the insurgents throughout Saudi Arabia and to prevent any escalating collateral damages to the whole nation. If we win this war emergency, Saudi Arabia will make a alliance to Israel and Israel will be allowed to occupy the whole Arabia country to share the cause." - Splero explained -

"What would be our strength for this war emergency, Splero?" - Walter asked -

"Aside to Abul Abbas' subordinates, we have valuable tanks, ferries and guerrilla jet fighter bombers available. All of them were either Israeli or Arabian units, Walter." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero. When we'll be going to Jeddah?" - Kira asked -

"We'll be leaving to Jeddah in 5 hours so let's prepare our equipment, guys." - Splero replied -

As the others prepared their equipment, Splero tied his reddish-orange guerrilla bandana on his head.

"The war emergency is on our reach." - Splero thought to himself -

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Splero and his other friends will be preparing their might for the last time as Splero was being briefed by the Arabian President for their first war outing. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!**_


End file.
